


Stay with me

by MissSlothy



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Standalone stories written as part of the #Whumptober2019 challenge hosted on Tumblr.  The stories can be emotional or physical whump.The prompt for Day 17 was 'Stay with me'.   I've also managed to sneak in Day 20 - 'Trembling'.A hiking trip goes badly wrong.





	Stay with me

Steve loves the Hawaiian islands. The people, the land, the Gods, they’re part of his soul. Ever since his Dad first took him hiking to see the petroglyphs, he’s felt a connection so strong it’s almost a physical thing. Sure, there have been times when it’s been difficult to come back to the islands; flying back for his Dad’s funeral had been one of the hardest days of his life. But no matter whatever hell-hole in the world he’s been fighting in, he’s always had the spirit of the islands to guide him, to remind him that good does exist in the world.

Right at this moment though, he hates the Hawaiian islands. He hates the rain and the jungle, the fact he can’t get a signal on his cell. He’d do anything to be in the middle of a congested, smog-filled city, one with a hospital and good communications.

He’s sitting on a rocky ledge, half way down a cliff. In front of him is jungle, as far as the eye can see. The top of the jungle canopy is obscured by rain clouds. On another day he’d admire how they wrap around the tree tops like wisps of candy-floss. Not today though.

Not today.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he raises his arm up, searching for a signal. His legs are dangling over the edge of the ledge, if he tilts too far forward he’ll tumble into the abyss below him. That doesn’t stop him stretching out further, beyond where it’s safe. Straining every muscle to keep his balance, he reaches for the sky.

It’s been raining heavily for hours. He’s drenched through. Raindrops are hanging off the tips of his eyelashes, making it difficult to see. Blinking rapidly he squints at the screen on the cell. It’s still showing no signal. Even worse, the battery has gone into the red.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_

As he lowers his arm the cell almost slips out of his wet hand. Scrabbling to catch it tips him precariously over the edge of the ledge. Grabbing the ledge with his free hand, he digs in with his fingertips. Pain shoots through the delicate flesh under his nails – the ledge is covered in tiny razor-sharp rock fragments. Gritting his teeth, he digs in harder.

The pain helps him focus. It cuts through the feelings of frustration and helplessness that are threatening to overwhelm him. _Concentrate, _he tells himself angrily. If he’s lying dead at the bottom of the cliff he won’t be able to raise the alarm.

He won’t be able to get Danny to safety.

Shivering, he shuffles sideways, back along the ledge. There’s an opening half-way along the cliff, a small cave opening, barely visible from outside. Bent over nearly double, he reverses back into it. A few feet in and the roof of the cave rises enough for him to sit up with his head bowed.

The floor of the cave is covered in dead plants and other things he doesn’t want to look too closely at. The only thing that’s important is they burn well. He’s used them to light a fire in the middle of the cave. Hawaii’s usually hot and humid but the torrential rain has lowered the air temperature. As he shuffles past it he’s grateful for the heat: he’s freezing cold under his tee-shirt and cargo shorts.

Danny’s lying on the ground, on the other side of the fire. Stretched out on his back, eyes closed, most of his body is hidden under the pile of sweaters and waterproof jackets they’d been carrying in their backpacks when they’d started the hike that morning.

He’s unnaturally still.

Too still.

Steve scrabbles towards him. His hand is shaking as he reaches out to check his pulse. “Danny?”

There’s a pulse – thank god there’s a pulse – but it’s thready. Panic growing, he leans over Danny and listens to his breathing.

“Stev’?” Danny’s eyes have fluttered open. Unfocused, he’s blinking slowly.

Steve’s heart plummets at how weak Danny’s voice is. He’s deteriorating quickly. Steve swallows hard against the lump in his throat. “I’m here, buddy. I’m here.”

Danny shifts, reaching out blindly with his hand. “’ought…thought…you’d left me.”

Steve grabs his hand. It’s cold. Danny’s trembling. Wrapping Danny’s hand with both of his he rubs, trying to get some warmth into it. “Never.” He shuffles closer, cradling Danny’s hand against his chest. “You’re never getting rid of me.”

Danny snorts, his lips flicking up in a weak smile. Then suddenly he stills. His face crumples with pain. A groan escapes from his lips. He tries to pull his hand away, his body twisting as his back arches off the ground.

Steve strokes Danny’s cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. “Shh. Shh,” he tries to soothe, hating himself for how useless he sounds, for not being able to stop the pain. “I know it hurts, buddy. I know.”

“’teve.”

“I got you. I got you.”

It’s been three hours since the storm started and they’d run for cover. Three hours since the water-logged ground gave out under Danny’s feet, catapulting him over the edge of the cliff and down onto the ledge. Three hours since Steve scrabbled down to help him then watched in despair as the path he’d taken was washed away by a torrent of water. Steve’s checked him for injuries, done as much as first-aid as he can with the meagre supplies he’d been carrying in his backpack. But there’s nothing he can do about internal injuries. 

He’s pretty sure Danny’s bleeding to death. And despite all his training there’s not a damn thing he can do about it.

“Hold on,” he whispers, shifting round to cradle Danny’s head in his lap. “Stay with me.”

Danny doesn’t answer. He’s semi-conscious, his face reflecting the torture his body is being subjected to. Sweat and tears roll down his face as his twists to escape the pain.

For Steve it feels like a lifetime before Danny stills again. He’s not sure whether to be grateful or not; Danny’s passed out but even unconscious his body is twitching with pain.

Leaning down he kisses Danny’s forehead. “Hold on for me, Danno. Stay with me.”

He keeps repeating the words like a protective mantra, as if his words alone can end this nightmare. The practical part of his brain knows they won’t. Even as he says them he’s still looking for something, _anything_, he’s missed that could help them.

Their backpacks are lying discarded at the back of the cave. The contents of Danny’s had absorbed the impact when he’d fallen. Everything in it had been crushed, including his water and phone. His own backpack had water, first aid supplies and food but they’d planned to be back by sunset. They don’t have supplies for camping. The weather forecast had been for light rain showers, not for a freak monsoon-type storm.

In his minds-eye he recalls what the cliff looks like. With the path gone the only way out is to climb up the cliff-face. He’s tried it but the mud and rock is slippery as hell. Even testing a handhold had nearly sent him over the edge of the ledge.

His body slouches with defeat. They’re going to be missed eventually, he’s sure of that. Danny had made a big deal about going hiking, talking endlessly about how Steve was gonna owe him beer and steaks. So the team know where to find them. But they’re not due back for a couple of hours.

They’re gonna be too late.

Danny groans, his body tenses as another wave of pain rolls through him. Grabbing his hand, Steve holds on tight. Lips against Danny’s ear he keeps talking, talking, talking:

_Hold on for me, Danny. Hold on, babe. Stay with me. Please stay with me._

Danny’s still trembling. Looking down at his own hands, Steve realises he’s trembling too. Cold, shock and exhaustion have overtaken them. _Fuck_ _it. _They’re running out of time.

Carefully, so carefully, he lowers Danny’s head to the floor. Shuffling around, he stretches out on his side. Moulding his body against Danny’s, he gently rests his arm across Danny’s chest. He’s scared to touch, worried about causing more pain, but he needs to share body-heat. He _needs _to feel the rise and fall of Danny’s chest.

_Hang in there, Danny. They’ll be here soon, okay? I’m gonna get you home. Don’t give up on me now._

Steve shivers again. Danny’s closest to the fire, he’s absorbing the small amount of heat it’s giving off. The thought reminds him he needs to keep the fire burning; stretching over Danny, he adds more dry wood. He watches, waits for it to flare up again. Then he settles down, moulding his body against Danny’s again.

Straining his ears, he listens to Danny breathing. It’s shallow, but it’s there. Danny’s hanging on. Beyond Danny, outside the cave, he can hear it’s still raining. Not as heavy as it was, he thinks, as a bird starts singing. Bitter disappointment makes him feel sick in the pit of his stomach. It’s probably going to be too late.

Angry with himself, he scowls into the semi-darkness. It’s the exhaustion talking, he tells himself. This thing between him and Danny, it’s not going to end in this cave. It’s _not. _He _won’t_ let it. It’s _not _acceptable.

_I love you, Danny. You’re the reason I stayed on the islands. I can’t do this on my own. Don’t leave me here. Please don’t leave me here._

Taking a few steadying breaths, he closes his eyes. The rocks on the floor of the cave are pressing into his cheek. As a kid, when he’d gone camping with his Dad, he’d always found the huge rocks strangely reassuring. They’re solid, weathered by age. Created by the gods, they hold the spirit of the Hawaiian people. They will still be there, long after the human beings have gone.

Tightening his grip on Danny, he silently sends a prayer up to whoever’s listening. He’s done things in his life he’s not proud of. If the gods do exist then he knows he doesn’t deserve their help. But he’s asking on behalf of Danny. Not just Danny; he’s asking for Charlie and Grace as well.

Gradually his eyes drift closed. Exhaustion’s threatening to send him to sleep. He’s struggling to shake it off when a noise outside grabs his attention. Heart thudding, he sits up and listens. Not sure if his mind is playing tricks, he shuffles to the mouth of the cave and sticks his head out.  
  
The rain has finally stopped. The sun is peeking through the jungle canopy. Birds are singing their approval. And in the background there’s the sound of a chopper approaching.  
  
“Danny, Danny, they’re coming,” he yells back over his shoulder. Danny doesn’t react. It sends his panic level even higher but he hasn’t got time to check on him. Grabbing a pile of dried wood he shimmies out onto the ledge. Lighting it with his lighter, he puffs it into life. As it catches he stands up on the ledge and waves, signalling with both hands. “Over here! We’re here!”  
  
H50H50H50  
  
“How’s he doing?”  
  
Steve keeps his attention on Danny, who’s unconscious in a hospital bed in front of him. “Okay,” he breathes, as Lou pulls up a chair beside him. “The doc seems...pleased.”  
  
“Good.” Lou looks thoughtful as he nods his head. “And you?”  
  
Reluctantly, Steve drags his attention away from Danny. “Me?” It’s been four hours since they were rescued. Danny was in surgery for two of those. “I’m good.”  
  
“Okay.” Lou pauses. He looks around the room, before meeting Steve’s gaze again. “The doc thinks maybe you should go back to your own room. She’s worried about you.”  
  
Steve looks down at the sweat top and pants he’s wearing. The hospital supplied slippers too. The tips of his fingers are still too pale but he’s not shivering any more. He’s got scratches and bruising covering his body, picked up as he scrambled to reach Danny. It’s nothing he hasn’t survived before.  
  
“I’m good.”  
  
“It’s gonna be a few hours before he wakes up—”

“I’m good.”

Lou huffs but before he can say anything more, the door to Danny’s room opens again. Junior appears. His sweater and pants are covered in drying mud, he’s got a nasty looking scratch on his face.  
  
Steve studies him, taking in all the details. Gradually his mind forms a sentence. “You’ve been out in the jungle.” He thinks that over, processes again. “How did you find us?”  
  
“You’ve got Junior to thank for that,” Lou says, confirming Steve’s suspicions. “When the weather turned he decided to try and call you.”  
  
Junior comes to a halt at the end of the bed. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he seems unusually nervous. “When you didn’t pick up I drove out to check if your truck was there. I tried tracking you but....” He shrugs. He seems disappointed in himself. “The track was washed out.”  
  
“So that’s when he called me,” Lou finishes for him, nodding his approval at Junior. His expression turns serious as his gaze drifts towards Danny. “Glad he did. That was...that was close.”  
  
Steve nods. Deep inside his body he’s still trembling. He knows it’s not from the cold. Swallowing hard, he tells himself to focus. Eyes flicking towards Junior, something else occurs to him. “If the track was washed out, how did you find us?”  
  
“Well,” Lou says, before Junior can answer, “that’s your second piece of luck. You’re never gonna believe it but there was this old guy, he appeared out of the jungle. I mean, you know, out of nowhere. He told the rescue crew he’d seen you and Danny by the cliff. After that, we kind of figured out the rest.”  
  
Steve frowns, absorbing the information. There was nobody there, before the accident. He’s sure of that. Shaking his head, he wipes his hand across his mouth. What the hell did it matter? Whoever the person was, they’d saved Danny’s life. “Did anyone get his name?”  
  
Junior shuffles, meets his gaze. “Kane. He said his name was Kane. The rescue crew didn’t get any more details. He disappeared again.”  
  
Steve feels a shiver goes down his spine as he registers the name. “He disappeared?”  
  
Lou shrugs. “The rescue crew couldn’t find any tracks from him. They figured he was parked up further along the road. He was fine so...” He trails off, shrugs again. “They were focused on looking for you.”  
  
Steve nods, already preoccupied. He’s vaguely aware of Junior watching him. He knows the significance of the name won’t have passed him by either.  
  
“I’m gonna call the team,” Lou announces, seemingly oblivious to the growing tension in the room. “I’ll get coffee.”  
  
Steve waits for the door to close behind Lou. Then he meets Junior’s gaze. “This guy, he just came out of nowhere?”  
  
Junior nods, slowly. “Yup. Disappeared the same way.”  
  
“Kane, huh?”  
  
Junior sits down in the seat Lou’s vacated. Leaning forward on his elbows, he watches Danny. “Yeah. Kane.”  
  
Steve doesn’t answer. He watches Danny too. Danny’s face is peaceful now. His breathing is shallow but even. His body is calm in sleep. Sure, he’s got a few months of recovery ahead of him. But compared to what the outlook had been a few hours earlier, that diagnosis feels like a blessing.  
  
“When I was a kid,” Junior whispers into the charged silence that’s fallen between them, “my dad used to tell me stories about people who said they’d seen Pele.” Turning his head, he looks Steve in the eye. “I’ve never heard anyone say they’ve met Kane.”

Steve holds his gaze, forces himself not to look away. He’s heard the stories about Pele, the Hawaiian Goddess of fire, violence and volcanoes. Every kid on the islands grew up listening to those tales. Someone seeing Kane though, that’s a new one. In Hawaiian mythology Kane was the highest of the Hawaiian gods, the father of living creatures, the creator of everything. He mulls the thought over. “You realise it probably was just a normal old guy called Kane, right?” he says eventually.

Junior's gaze doesn’t waver. “Sure.”

Steve drags his eyes away, focuses back on Danny. It’s a surreal conversation to be having. He’s pretty sure if Danny were awake he’d come up with a logical reason for the old man’s appearance. Somehow though, he doubts he’ll ever be talking to Danny about this.

Instead, he settles back in his chair to wait for Danny to wake up – and feels deeply grateful his prayer has been answered.

The End


End file.
